Second Titan Civil War
'The Second Titan Civil War ' was a brief civil war fought within the ranks of the Noble Titans between those loyalists who sided with Zeus in his anti-interventionalist ideology against rebels led by Ares of whom followed his agressive interventionalist ideology. The forces of Chaos would intervene in the fighting when Malekor and Slanaash would bring their forces to resist the arrival of Odin into the Fade and did this out of desire to see Zeus and the status quo continue in resistance to the rise of Ares faction of whom was a threat to the forces of Chaos. The actual troops of the relative Titans would take little part in the fighting with no real large scale battle fought during the conflict outside of the Battle of Valhalla (Titan Civil War) where the forces of Chaos fought against the large army that had been raised by Odin to assist the rebels in Olympus. Background Prelude Imprisonment of Apollo Apollo would be summoned to Olympus alongside all the other Noble Titans that had joined Ares in creating Sigmar but unlike the other Titans it was Ares that actually responded to this request by travelling to Olympus where he hoped he could convince Zeus that what they had done was in the right. Apollo entered Olympus just as requested despite the rebels telling him not too, and arriving in the city he would be met by Zeus and to his shock Poseidon of whom had been a leading member of the rebels and taken by the two to the Tower of Sotek where he was given a chance to plead his case but despite laying out his point of view with great skill his efforts were for naught when Zeus ignored his words and imprisoned him. Following the discovery that his close friend Apollo had been imprisoned in Olympus by Zeus it was Ares who finally accepted that he had to return to Olympus to confront Zeus, and thus he would gather to him the elements of the rebel noble titans and prepare to reenter the Fade. Execution of Woglinde Following the imprisonment of Apollo Woglinde would break away from the rebels and return to Olympus on the request of her father of whom she thought would punish her in the same manner he had the previous time they had uplifted Jesus, but instead in front of the Noble Titan Council Zeus would execute Woglinde for her part in the uplifting of Sigmar. The execution of Woglinde would spark a violence within Ares of whom trusted Woglinde above almost anyone else and her death he put completely at the fault of Zeus and thus following the killing of Woglinde it was Ares that for a moment planned to take over control of Olympus from Zeus himself. The War Delaying Odin As a conflict looked to be on the horizon it was Odin, and his brother Vendriel that would respond immediatly to the call from Ares and gathered to them dozens of Titan supporters and travelled to the Fade where they attempted to enter Olympus. Odin and his forces would be stopped by Malekor, and Slanaash of whom had gathered to them dozens of Titan followers and thousands of troops and would resist the entry of Odin and his forces long enough that they were unable to join with the rebels at Olympus. Aftermath Division of the Titans Rebel Titan Ranks Loyalist Titan Ranks Category:War Category:Historical Events